Super Junior Message
by 718hyunrin
Summary: Jika kalian menjadi adik seorang Yesung. Apa yang akan terjadi jika para oppadeul yang berada di osaka menghubungi mu yang ada di korea?


**Title ::** Super Junior Message

**Author :: **mysungminsmile with 718hyunrin

**Genre ::** Comedy, Family, Friend and Romance.

**Cast ::**

**:. **Kim Ye Sung [Super Junior]

**:.** Lee Sung Min [Super Junior]

**:. **Lee Eun Hyuk [Super Junior]

**:. **Kim Ryeo Wook [Super Junior]

**:. **Cho Kyu Hyun [Super Junior]

**:.** Park Hyun Min [OC]

**Length ::** One Shoot

**Warning :: If you don't like, please don't read anymore and push back. Don't bash because OC, Just fun~**

Seorang yeoja sedang asyik melahap camilan yang baru saja ia curi dari lemari pendingin. Yeoja itu hanya memakai cardigan abu-abu yang didalamnya ia memakai kemeja putih yang panjangnya hingga menutupi sebagian paha miliknya. Jins denim ia pakai sebagai bawahan, matanya menatap tajam kearah benda elektronik yang sedang menyiarkan sesuatu. Tapi, kesibukannya terganggu karena ponsel miliknya bergetar,

**You have 2 recived Message**

From : Kyu Oppa

Aku sendirian malam ini, mau temani aku?

From : Yesung Oppa

Tolong jaga ddangkoma selagi aku di osaka yaa... ^^

Mata yeoja itu berputar malas, _**ada apa dengan para 'Oppa-Oppa' ini?**_

To : Kyu Oppa

putuskan dulu min, ming, hae. dan jangan sekali-sekali kau mendekati si victoria song~

To : Yesung Oppa

kau kira aku baby sister kura-kura?=_=

Sekarang yeoja itu sudah tak sibuk dengan benda elektronik didepannya, atau camilan yang sudah berada disebelahnya sedari tadi. Kini ia sedang sibuk membalas pesan dari pemilik _mansion_ yang sedang ia jaga,

From : Kyu Oppa

kenapa ngarahnya kesitu? Aku gak ada hubungan apapun sama vict. Apalagi, min, ming, sama hae.

_**Tcih, pura-pura tak tau ternyata dia. Kau kira aku tahan Kyu Oppa dengan semua scandalmu? Oh, My~ Kenapa aku bisa sekuat ini berpasangan dengan Kyu Oppa. **_

From : Yesung Oppa

kau mau tidak? Ntar pulang dari osaka kubawakan kau ramen ala naruto

_**Sejak kapan menjaga Kura-kura mendapat balasan sebuah ramen? Dan ala naruto pula? Dia akan menemukan dimana makanan itu? Tcih, Yesung Oppa~**_

To : Kyu Oppa

karena kau menjalin hubungan dengan mereka kyu. bahkan ada Seokyu shipper, Kyutoria shipper, kyumin shipper, minkyu shipper, hingga donghae oppa pun ada.

To : Yesung Oppa

tak mau~~ aku tak mau jika ala naruto

From : Kyu Oppa

mwo? Sumfeh, aye kagak ada hubungan apapun ama mereka. Aye, cuma padamu. Ce i en te a, ama eneng. Suer ._.V

_**Omona~ Dari mana Kyu Oppa belajar bahasa seperti itu? Aissh, itu menjijikkan untuk merayu seorang yeoja Oppa~**_

From : Yesung Oppa

heuh... Mau tidak jagain ddankoma? Kalo gak mau ywdh, aku minta sama yg laen aja -_-

**You have 1 recived Message**

From : Chagi Oppa

chagi... Jangan lupa malam ini... I love youuuuuuuuuuu

Yeoja itu membuka pesan yang baru saja ia terima, hampir saja minuman soda yang sedang diminumnya akan dimuntahkan. _**Ming Oppa mengatakan I Love You? Oh, God~ Thank You~**_

To : Kyu Oppa

kau habis kena apa Kyu? otakmu yang jenius itu rusak ya? Omonaa~~ kau berdusta. kita akhiri saja Kyu~

To : Yesung Oppa

baiklah demi oppaku tercinta akan kujaga ddangkomamu yang imut nan manis itu. tapi sebagai gantinya biarkan aku berkencan dengan Sung Min Oppa w

To : Chagi Oppa

apa? Bukannya kau sedang di osaka? ._.

Yeoja itu berjalan kearah dapur sambil terus membalas pesan yang seiring masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Kyu Oppa

kau ini, jangan begitu chagi.. Kau tau, aku tak seperti donghae si playboy cap ikan asli mokpo itu...

_**Okey, Kyu Oppa kau mulai memanggilku 'Chagi' Sesuatu yang tak beres akan segera terjadi. Ahh, Ku mohon lindungilah aku dari serbuan maut SparKyu diseluruh dunia ini.**_

From : yesung Oppa

nah gitu dong, ntar mandiin ddankoma jam 08.19, makan jam 10.10, suruh ddangkoma tidur siang jam 12.30, mandiin dia lagi jam 15.30, ajak jalan-jalan jam 17.00, makan malam jam 19.45, suruh ddangkoma langsung tidur jam 20.16. Gomawo ^_^V

_**Ddangkoma itu hewan atau manusia? Katakan padaku.**_

From : Chagi Oppa 

mwo.. Aku lupa.. Ya sudah ntar selagi aku tak ada jangan dekati minho, changmin, luhan, jino, nichkhun, thunder, minhyuk, dongho, dan bias2 mu yg lain itu! Apalagi adikku sungjin!

_**Oh, Andwe~ padahal baru saja aku akan menghubungi Sung Jin untuk menemani ku disini. Ya~ Ming Oppa kau pintar sekali menebak pikirankuu.**_

To : Kyu Oppa

sudahlah Kyu, aku tak kuat jika fans berteriak disebelahku mengatakan "KyuMin is REAL" bagaimana aku bisa sabar? *gigit ddangkoma*

To : Yesung Oppa

Nae, semoga aku tak lupa-_-

To : Chagi Oppa

Aku tak kenal mereka, hanya tau._. tapi jika Sungjin...

From : Kyu Oppa

chagi.. Aku tak bisa mengelak kalau kyumin is real. Sebenarnya, ming hyung itu...

_**What the hell! Kyu Oppa mengakui Kyu Min itu real? Oh, yeah see your next day Cho Kyu Hyun.**_

From : Yesung Oppa

oh ya! Satu lagi! Jangan gigit ddangkoma untuk melampiaskan kekesalanmu yaa..

From : Chagi Oppa 

kalau Sungjin kenapa chagi!

Yeoja itu mencoba berfikir, kini ia telah duduk didepan pintu masuk _mansion_ milik Super Junior. Ia berfikir, Kyu Hyun berada di lantai atasnya. Ia bisa saja kesana dan memutuskannya, tapi relakah dia melepaskan Kyu Hyun? Dan Sung Jin… Sung Min dan Sung Jin memiliki kemiripan yang sama, bahkan seorang Hyun Min pun terbius oleh aegyo kedua kakak beradik itu.

To : Kyu Oppa

Tuh kan... Sudahlah Kyu kita sudahi saja. Bahkan kau mengakui bahwa KyuMin itu real.

To : Yesung Oppa

Mian, baru saja aku menggigitnya karena Kyuhyun. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan magnaemu itu ._.

To : Chagi Oppa

kalo Sungjin , dia... kan adikmu... dan dia.. sama sepertimu~ kau mengerti maksudku?

Yeoja yang notabene-nya adik dari seorang Kim Joong Woon itu kini telah berada dikamar milik Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia mengambil kura-kura terbesar yang ada diaquarium dan membawanya duduk diatas tempat tidur Yesung.

_**Ini ddangkoma milik Yesung Oppa bukan? Jadi jika kotor ia tak akan marah~**_

From : Kyu Oppa

tapi, tapi, tapi, jebal, aku sayang padamu.. Tapi aku juga sayang pada ming hyung, meski ming hyung tidak menyadarinya..

From : Yesung Oppa

oke, sekali lagi gomawo ya!

From : Chagi Oppa

jadi kau mau selingkuh? Menyelingkuhi aku dgn adikku sendiri? Begitu?

**You have 2 recived Message**

From : Wookie Oppa

hei, kalau kau lapar. Aku sudah memasakkan beberapa makanan didapur yg bisa kau makan bersama ddangkoma dan heebum ^_^V

From : Hyuk Oppa

tolong kau jagain komputer sama laptopku ya..

Yeoja yang bernama Kim Hyun Min itu hanya mengangguk mengerti—entah kepada siapa setelah ia membaca pesan dari Ryeowook. Ia lupa mengembalikan Ddangkoma pada kandangnya yang pada akhirnya ia bawa kedapur, dan membiarkannya bermain bersama HeeBum.

To : Kyu Oppa

Sebenarnya aku pun sayang denganmu Kyu, tapi... bahkan kau tak bisa melepaskan Ming oppa. Aku merasa seperti tak dianggap *galau ceritanya*

To : Chagi Oppa

Ah? Aniya. Maksudku dia, sungjin dan kau, sungmin memiliki satu kesamaan dan itu Aegyo. Kau taukan aku tak bisa tahan melihat Aegyo ._.

To : Wookie Oppa

Jadi yang kau masak makanan hewan oppa? Padahal aku sedang kelaparan ini.

To : Hyuk Oppa

Mwo? Shireo. aku tak mau, asal kau mau memberi pass komputermu dan laptopmu. Bagaimana?

Hyun Min kembali keruang tamu. Ia mendudukan diri diatas sofa putih yang nyaman. pikirannya melayang-layang. Sebagai adik dari Leader of Voice di Super Junior, ia harus menjaga _mansion_ Super Junior, setiap mereka berpergian keluar negeri. Sebagai gantinya ia bisa meminta oleh-oleh yang banyak atau yang lainnya.

From : Kyu Oppa

aku tak bisa melepasmu juga ming hyung. Kau & ming hyung akan selalu lekat dibenakku. Kalian sangat istimewa bagiku..

_**Tak bisa melepaskan ku tapi tak bisa melepaskan Ming Oppa pula, huh? Kalo begitu aku pergi bersama Ming Oppa saja~**_

From : Chagi Oppa

sebegitukah sukanya kau dengan namja aegyo? Mulai sekarang, yg bisa kau bilang aegyo cuma aku! Ara?

From : Wookie Oppa

haha, just kidding mameeen *wow*

_**Please, Wookie Oppa kau belajar bahasa dari mana ini! T^T**_

From : Hyuk Oppa

waduh, aku tak bisa memberikan pass nya padamu tapi kumohon, jagain komp sama lptop ku. Kau taukan? Kalo soo man ahjussi sampe ngeliat video dan gambar2 yg berhargaku itu gimana?

_**Pasti ini video dan gambar terlarang-_- Lihat saja aku akan menghapus semuanya. Bila perlu kau—Hyuk Oppa tidak bisa membukanya. Muahaha *evillaugh***_

To : Kyu Oppa

tuhkan. yasudah akhiri saja dengan ku. lalu pergilah dengan ming oppa. selesai kan

To : Chagi Oppa

sangat suka, jika aku benci maka aku tak bisa dengan mu oppa ~~ chu..

To : Wookie Oppa

bang belajar bahasa dari mana? gahol gitu~~

To : Hyuk Oppa

S-H-I-R-E-O. beri aku pass-nya agar Sooman ahjussi tak bisa melihatnya.

From : Kyu Oppa

andwae! Kumohon jangan begini jadinya chagiya...

From : Chagi Oppa

hehe, kau memang pintar chagi.. *towel dagu lewat sms*

_**Sejak kapan aku bodoh? Jika aku bodoh aku tak mungkin dipercaya menjaga mansion ini-_-**_

From : Wookie Oppa

yo! Gue bisa beginian pas liat video comebacknya Iwa.K bro! Keren beudd..

_**Please, Oppa. Disini Korea, aku tak tau siapa Iwa K. itu**_

from : Hyuk Oppa

bagaimana ya? Tapi kau jangan bilang siapa2!

To : Kyu Oppa

Baiklah, begini saja. Kau tau kan jika aku tak tahan melihat aegyo Ming oppa? Kau pun juga begitu. Jadi, Ming oppa milik kita berdua. BERDUA. bagaimana? ^^

To : Chagi Oppa

Jadi kau kira selama ini aku bodoh, ya jahat sekali kau oppa~~ T^T

To : Wookie Oppa

Apa! Ikut oppa, kalo lihat lagi *sarap*

To : Hyuk Oppa

Ne, aku berjanji

"Aku lapar!" Hyun Min berteriak sendirian didalam _mansion_ milik Super Junior itu. Mungkin suaranya sudah bisa didengar oleh Kyu Hyun yang berada diatasnya. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin. Ia berharap agar Ryeo Wook telah memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

From : Kyu Oppa

anu... Berdua katamu? Aku ingin ming hanya untukku dan kau juga hanya untukku. Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan2 kau ada hubungan serius dgn ming hyung hingga kau tidak tahan dgn aegyo nya?

_**Ya~ Pokoknya Ming Oppa 100% lebih baik dari pada kau Kyu~~**_

From : Chagi Oppa

tidak begitu chagiyaa~ kau tetap yeoboku yg paliiiiiiing pintar. Oke?

From : Wookie Oppa

apaan deh lo? Ngikut gw ajyaaa.. Tapi, lo tau nama fandomnya Iwa.K gak? Gw mau ngikut fansclub nya

From : Hyuk Oppa

oke ini pass nya = __

_**Tidak adakah Pass yang lebih cantik, indah, dan jeniuskah Oppa? Uh, Yeah aku tak setuju jika kau memiliki senyuman paling menawan Oppa~**_

To : Kyu Oppa

tidak mau pokoknya ming oppa milik berdua dan tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu~

To : Chagi Oppa

baiklah oppa. kau tak istirahat? apa kau di osaka sekamar dengan kyu?

To : Wookie Oppa

Mianhae oppa, aku tak tau. baru saja aku membuka youtube dan aku baru tau orangnya._.

To : Hyuk Oppa

pass macam apa itu? memalukan~ dan kau tak memiliki senyum paling menawan oppa-_-

From : Kyu Oppa

jawab pertanyaanku! Kau ada hubungan apa dgn ming hyung? Aku seriusan..

_**Sejak kapan kau serius? Bukankah kerjamu hanya mengerjai para Hyung-mu huh?**_

From : Chagi Oppa

iya aku diosaka, aku tidak sekamar dgn kyu. Bukankah kyu masih diseoul? Besok dia baru mengudara keosaka

From : Wookie Oppa

hmm... Apa gw harus nanya ketemen gw yg orang indonesia itu ya bwt nanyain fandomnya ya?

From : Hyuk Oppa

jangan begitu, senyumanku ini tidak satu orang pun memilikinya. Bahkan si seksi aja naksir, hayooo...

"Kau berdusta Hyuk Jae! Sejak kapan Gina Eonnie menyukai senyumanmu haah!" Hyun Min berteriak frustasi membaca pesan dari Eun Hyuk, ia memakan Ice Cream rasa vanilla—entah milik siapa.

To : Kyu Oppa

Aku dan Ming oppa sebenarnya...

_**Okey, saatnya mengakhiri semuanya Kyu Hyun Oppa~**_

To : Chagi Oppa

ah, mianhae aku lupa._. baiklah istirahat agar kau tak sakit oppa~~ Saranghae o

To : Wookie Oppa

Yah oppa, jangan galau dong gara-gara nggak tau fandomnya. coba tanya ke ryeosonmia~~ mereka kan ada yang dari INA, pasti tau :D

To : Hyuk Oppa

tak bisakah kau menulis pass yang sedikit bagus seperti "monyetmilikikanmakpo" :D kan lebih bagus oppa. eonnie tak menyukaimu, dia hanya berbohong agar kau bahagia :p

_**Setidaknya password itu tampak lebih baik bukan?**_

From : Kyu Oppa

sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian... Jangan membuatku menangis seperti ini.

_**Kau menangis Oppa? Jinja? Huahaha, sebaiknya para SparKyu segera ke mansionmu Oppa :D**_

From : Chagi Oppa

arasseo! Kamu juga! Harus selalu istirahat dan jangan suka pulang larut malam. Oke! Neomu joahae! Neomu saranghae!

From : Wookie Oppa

jangan deh, malu atueh. Gw nanya sama temen gw aja, si wendy cagur

_**Okey, setelah Iwa K. sekarang siapa lagi Wendy Cagur?**_

Hyun Min membuka laptop milik Eun Hyuk, dan segera memasukkan password yang baru saja Eun Hyuk beri tahukan. "Browsing~ Browsing~" Gungamnya pelan sambil mengarahkan kusor.

From : Hyuk Oppa

ooOOoo... Tidak bisa, pass itu sudah design bersama hae sebagus mungkin waktu kami belum debut

To : Kyu Oppa

sejak kapan kau bisa menangis hah? -_- aku dan Ming Oppa, dia namja chinguku dari sebelum debut. puas kau! hah! jadi jangan hubungi aku lagi! (?)

To : Wookie Oppa

yah, oppa temen lo kok nggak imut-imut kayak lo sih oppa?

_**Jika kalian mengshare ke google, akan keluar siapa teman Wookie Oppa itu, tapi… Ya silakan mencari sendiri.**_

To : Hyuk Oppa

baiklah, setelah ini komputer dan laptop mu akan jadi milik-KU. karena aku sudah mengetahui passnya dan akan kuganti saat kau kembali dari osaka kau tak bisa memakainya *evil laugh*

Hyun Min membuka account Twitter berserta Weibonya. Membuka mention yang sudah berisi ribuan tweets dari fans Super Junior, ia membaca satu per satu. "Bash, No. Bash, No. Bash, No…" Ia bergungam sendiri membaca mention yang masuk ke accountnya.

From : Kyu Oppa

kenapa? Kenapa kau begini? Apa salahku padamu hah?

From : Wookie Oppa

yg penting gw punya temen dari indo! Sebenernya, gw sempet nge-envy sama siwon. Habis dia bisa temenan sama agnes. Coba wktu ktemu dia saat itu, gw minta pin bb sama dia

_**Kalo Agnes sih aku ngerti Oppa, aduh duh Oppaku sayang~**_

From : Hyuk Oppa

WHAT! ANDWAE!

To : Kyu Oppa

karena kau yang begitu duluan padaku~

To : Wookie Oppa

aku kasih nomernya temen INA-ku mau nggak oppa?

To : Hyuk Oppa

tidak bisa diganggu gugat keputusan hakim! (?)

Setelah membalas beberapa mention dari fans Super Junior, Hyun Min mebawa laptop Eun Hyuk dari ruang makan. Ia berjalan kearah kamar Ryeo Wook, mengambil beberapa potong selimut untuknya. Dan kembali keruang menonton televise. Kembali ketempat ia semula menonton acara '_We Got Married'_.

From : Kyu Oppa

mwo? Memangnya apa yg kuperbuat?

From : Wookie Oppa

siapa dulu?

From : Hyuk Oppa

jangaaaaan! Aku sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan video dan gambar itu..

_**Tcih, kau memang yadong Oppa. Lihat ini. Bahkan name untuk foldernya pun blak-blakan seperti ini. Oh My~**_

To : Kyu Oppa

kau juga menduakan ku, ah tidak lebih dari menduakanku. sudah. sekarang kita putus. putus oppa, putus. ne?

To : Wookie 

Orang yang telah menulis cerita ini XD okey abaikan kali ini Oppa.

To : Hyuk Oppa

baiklah akanku kembalikan komputermu saja, tidak dengan laptop mu~

From : Kyu Oppa

molla, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melepaskanmu meski kau telah menduakanku. Tapi mungkin, ini keputusan yg tepat. Bisakah kita berteman?

_**Okey, keputusan berteman terlihat lebih baik daripada aku menjadi Yeojachingumu.**_

From : Wookie Oppa

lo makin gaje ya? Udah ah, gua mau tidur. Oh ya, gini meski lo gak ada nanya tentang ini, tapi gue tidur sekamar sama ming

From : Hyuk Oppa

huwaaa... Dilaptop banyak gambar2 kenanganku dengan...

_**Kenangan? Dengan siapa? Oh, tidak para fans Eun Hyuk Oppa harus mengetahui ini~**_

To : Kyu Oppa

baiklah, carilah yeoja yang lebih baik dari pada aku ya kyu oppa XD

To : Wookie Oppa

jinca? sampaikan padanya "saranghae" huahaha

To : Hyuk Oppa

dengan? dengan eonnie? omona~~ Donghae oppa~!

Hyun Min mengambil camilan yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Matanya tetap terfokus pada laptop milik Eun Hyuk, sekali-sekali Ia melirik kearah ponsel miliknya. Mengcheck adakah balasan pesan dari Oppa-Oppanya,

From : Kyu Oppa

tidak ada yeoja sebaik dirimu dan yeppo darimu

"Kau berbohong Cho Kyu Hyun!" Hyun Min hampir saja membanting ponsel kesayangannya. "Kau berkata bahwa Song Qian lah orang yang baik sekaligus yeppo saat kau bersama Super Junior M." Hyun Min menyendokkan satu suap penuh Ice Cream rasa Vannilla ke mulutnya—sekedar menghilangkan rasa sebal.

From : Wookie Oppa

ne, ne. Kau cepat tidur gih! Ini jam udah berapa! Ntar kubilangin ming nih?

From : Hyuk Oppa

bukan, bukan, bukan dengan . Tapi dengan... Kamu... *towel*

_**Aku? Bahkan aku sebelumnya tak dekat denganmu Oppa. Oh, My~**_

To : Kyu Oppa

omona~ pasti ada kyu oppa, Victoria Eonnie~ Dia tampak lebih baik dan yeppo dari pada aku bukan? ^^

To : Wookie Oppa

ah? andwe, jangan katakan pada ming oppa. baiklah jika aku tak membalas satu kali lagi bearti aku tidur.

To : Hyuk Oppa

apa? sejak kapan hah? kurasa kau gila oppa

From : Kyu Oppa

ya sdah, kalau kau tidak percaya. Pokoknya sampe detik ini aku masih sayang padamu! Titik!

Kyu Hyun yang berada dikamarnya hanya bisa menatap nanar pesan yang berujung perpisahan dengan Hyun Min. Ia memutuskan untuk mematikan iPhonenya berserta mencabut baterainya. "Aku tak mungkin bisa tidur jika terus berharap yeoja kecil itu mengajakku bersamanya kembali." Ia merangkak naik ke ranjang tidurnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh wajah tampannya. "Baiklah, Saranghae Kim Hyun Min~" ujarnya sebelum matanya terlelap.

From : Hyuk Oppa

hahaha, cuma bercanda kau gimana sih XD

Hyun Min membuka salah satu folder di laptop Eun Hyuk yang bernamakan 'Hyuk Jae files. Don't try to see', Hyun Min hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu menau. "Aku penasaran, lagipula kurasa ini tidak akan berbahaya." ucapnya sebelum membuka folder itu. Dan saat terbuka, isinya adalah…

To : Hyuk Oppa

apa? aku sedang membuka laptopmu disini banyak sekali foto IU. kau suka padanya? akan kulaporkan pada si ikan

From : Hyuk Oppa

hei, hei, aku hanya nge fans sama IU. Aku seorang mellovicious, ya wajarlah aku nyimpen banyak foto IU. Sama kyak donghae yg banyak nyimpen fotonya sunye

"Kalian couple yang aneh." gungam Hyun Min lalu mematikan laptop Eun Hyuk. Ia mengerakkan badannya yang sedari kaku melihat laptop Eun Hyuk. Hyun Min menaikkan kakinya keatas sofa king size itu, dan meluruskan kakinya. "Ahh, aku malas membereskannya. Besok sajalah aku panggil Sung Jin Oppa untuk membantuku."

To : Hyuk Oppa

uh, yeah kalian adalah couple teaneh yang aku pernah temukan. baiklah selamat tidur oppa, aku sudah ngantuk

Hyun Min menaruh ponselnya disebelah kepalanya. "Hmmm, sudah tak ada lagi Cho Kyu Hyun." matanya menerawang jauh. "Sung Min Oppa melarangku mendekati bias-biasku." Ia memiringkan badannya. "Baiklah biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya." Hyun Min menarik selimut hijau milik Ryeo Wook, menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. "Saranghaeyo Lee Sung Min~" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya ia pulas tertidur.

END—

Satu kata untuk ff ini yaitu GAJE. Yak, ff gaje seperti biasanya menyebar lagi. Semoga ada yang minat baca. Amin. Semoga ada yang mau comment. Amin. Semoga pada suka ff ini. Amin. Nah, sebagai readersdeul yang baik pasti udah ngertikan? Baca lalu Comment untuk apresiasi pada author. Sampai berjumpa pada ff joinan berikutnya ^^

mysungminsmile and 718hyunrin


End file.
